The Lair
The best room on Kongregatehttp://c3.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/27/l_6eb060372c5e4cb6b7dcd7c631b9ac2e.png, the Lair is owned by it's inhabitants and has gained a reputation for being unforgiving and strange. No one knows exactly what or where the Lair is located however many agree that it is a cave. It is constantly being refurnished and is home to several fireplaces and over 9000 noob heads impaled on spikes. Due to ParaNoir's contacts in the Lamp Factory and CyboDeath's noob hunting skills, the Lair is illuminated with hundreds of noobskin lamps. The Lair has DRAMA. Rules of the Lair # If you're going to be a noob: "STFU or GTFO". # If you're a mod, don't silence without backing up your reasons. # Respect your elders. # Welcome newcomers, disregard them if they resort to noobism. # Don't mute people - deal with them. # Roleplaying stops after hugs and tazers. # Don't engage in roleplaying. # Gakaism does not exist. # Don't use capital letters where they are not needed. The Lair's Policy on Trolls "STFU or GTFO" It is generally agreed that if you are a troll, you shall be shot upon entering. If you survive, you will be shot again. Moderators in the Lair There is rarely an active moderator in the Lair. If there is, they do nothing or they do too much (aka silencing the wrong people, causing bad side effects). Notable Lair Dwellers Lair dweller, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair".''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/12223 Another, more popular and accepted phrase for this is "Lairian" (based upon a small but reliable survey). '''IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER:' sagespyder The "Mother of the Lair", Sage is lovely. Waffle agrees. Tehninja One of the oldest regs. Necropotence He is not a necrophilliac - Necropotence is a Magic card! "I'm greatest. I'm divine." - Necro Necro is the prez Obey him -Cybo CyboDeath The Lair's renouned Noob Hunter, CyboDeath is usually in the Lair nightly sharing with us his tales of epicness.The Van is my kong"birthplace" and visit it sometimes Im uber awsome Cybo bout him self Reaping The Artist Formerly Known as Reaping101. ParaNoir Does not take anyone's shit (this includes yours). Does not lose arguments. Does not tolerate noobs. Does love the Lair. Does nurture the Lair. Does love Kongregate. :] Sinister_waffle Nice with Syrup. The most loving person in the Lair. WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T MIX UP HER GENDER! SHE IS A SHE! ¬_¬ she is easily amused and distracted. Needs to tell Cybo what that german saying means!!!!-Cybo Floodkiller Flood is a regular! He also killed Tonyhttp://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/32143?page=3#posts-649146. SquelchySounds Oficial resident anime addict/Code Geass fangirl. Needs to keep anime stuff not on kong-Cybo ¬_¬ Gwinn a person on kong. jmancini42 One of the coolest people, with a nice smile. Although easily provoked! demonfyre52 Hyper and random, but liked best that way ;) Usually on his computer at late night and in the mornings :He has a six accounts ;) just in case :#demonfyre52 -- His prefered user :#1_winged_angel -- a tribute to final fantasy's best villan......SEPHIROTH!!!!! :#firebandit52 -- his user he recovered when it was hacked :#anime_rocker117 -- hey, gotta have a variety right? :#SPIDERS_on_FIRE -- its random.......but....y'kno, just sort of there :#Guitar_smasher -- i like guitar hero and this user wasnt taken sooo........ >:) i set my evil plan in motion!! L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea. We won they cant do a goddamn thing to harm us or try to help us-Cybo L Day 2 8th February: noobs were slaughtered. "Take your filthy roleplay elsewhere!" - Lairians. References Lair, The Lair, The Lair